


Darcy Lewis’s Book List for Genocidal, Suicidal, Broody Adopted Gods with Daddy Issues (named Loki)

by summerlove_jls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this from nabokovsshadows on tumblr.</p><p>I am pretty sure that if Darcy did marry Loki, She would be arrested on sight if she ever returned to Earth.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki seems to have escaped from his cell at SHIELD and Darcy has disappeared with him.  SHIELD believes Darcy has aided Loki in his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tastertricks fic that I have written, even though this was the first ship I loved. 
> 
> It’s a fill for this [prompt](http://nabokovsshadows.tumblr.com/post/122876816159/i-am-pretty-sure-that-if-darcy-did-marry-loki) from nabokovsshadows on tumblr.
> 
> I am pretty sure that if Darcy did marry Loki, She would be arrested on sight if she ever returned to Earth.  
> This is my first time filling a prompt, I plan to have this finished by the end of this week.
> 
> Post Avengers (first movie) AU for everything after that, except maybe Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> The seed to start this fic came from Bend Around the Wind. It’s a great space epic that is fantastic, it is Frostiron, though. But, it’s definitely worth the read if you haven’t yet and don’t mind Frostiron. Bend Around the Wind can be found  
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

It had been deemed that, in partial repayment for the damage he wrought on Midgard, Loki would be remanded into SHIELD custody so that he could assist Dr. Foster with her research.  He was kept in a cell enhanced by Asgard that would repress his seiðr.    

Darcy had to deliver notes to Loki in his cell whenever Jane had a new list of data points or equations for him to analyze and make notes on. 

 

 

It all started one month into Loki’s incarceration on Earth with one seemingly innocuous question by the intern:  “Yo dude, do you want like a book or something to read in between getting these notes?”

Loki jumped on the chance to get books.  His mind was wasting away surrounded by the walls of his cell with only Jane Foster’s trickle of research notes to feed his hungry mind.

 

 

 

It all came crashing down six months into Loki’s incarceration with a burst of blinding white light, an empty cell and a missing intern.

 

 

 

One year later, one month before Thor and Jane’s wedding, Darcy appeared on the balcony of the Avengers’ Tower common floor.  It just happened to be movie night, so all the Avengers plus Jane and Pepper were present. 

 

When Darcy made her way through the sliding glass door and into the room the first thing she heard was Jane’s loud cry of “Darcy!”

 

The second thing she heard was from Captain America.  “Miss Lewis, I’m afraid we are going to have to take you into custody.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**One year earlier**

 

“What do you mean you think Darcy freed Loki!?"  Jane exclaimed at Nick Fury. 

“We think Miss Lewis is involved in Loki’s escape.  We believe she somehow aided him, helping destroy the surveillance footage of the moment and went along with him.” Fury explained.

“No.  No, if anything Loki kidnapped her.  Sorry Thor.”  Jane added as she turned to face her boyfriend, who seemed distraught over all of this.  “Darcy’s a little nutty at times but she wouldn’t just free Loki and runaway with him”

“Dr. Foster are you aware that she has been fraternizing with the prisoner?”  Fury asked, sternly.

“Fraternizing?  I mean, I know she’s been giving him books to read and I guess they started talking about them.  What are you saying was going on?”  Jane questioned.

“I’m saying that she conspired with him to set him free.”  Fury told Jane

“And you are basing that on the fact that they talked about books that she let him read.”  Jane stated more than asked.

“Have you seen the list of books she gave him?”  Fury asked as he produced a sheet paper.

“No.” Jane said as she took the list and scanned down the page.  Nothing noteworthy jumped off the list at her.  There were two volumes of Shakespeare’s works, for some reason that seemed logical that Loki would be interested in reading those.  The rest of the list seemed pretty harmless:

  * To Kill a Mockingbird
  * The Color Purple
  * Harry Potter series
  * The Giver
  * Night
  * Watership Down
  * Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy
  * The Book Thief
  * The Glass Castle
  * Summer of my German Soldier
  * The Hobbit
  * The Lord of the Rings
  * The Clan of the Cave Bear series
  * The Princess Bride



 

 

“Okay, I’m not really seeing what the problem is here.”  Jane stated, annoyed.

“With all due respect, Dr. Foster; you are not trained in determining the motives of criminals.”  Fury condescended.

“Well, then enlighten me.”  Jane snarked back.

“Summer of My German Soldier, stands out clearly when this list was analyzed by experts.” 

Jane said nothing waiting for Fury to continue. 

“The girl in the story hides a prisoner and helps him escape.”

“You’re being serious.”  Jane said stunned.

Fury continued.  “The Giver is another one.”

“I’ve never read that one.”  Jane said.

“Basically the boy in the book finds out that his community kills babies they think are defective and decides to steal a baby and run away.”  Fury said.

Thor startled and paled next to Jane.  She patted Thor’s arm.  “I’m pretty sure that’s not the only point of the book.”  She mumbled.

“Director, what may I asked was my brother’s reaction upon reading this book?”  Thor asked solemnly.

“He was pretty angry; said she was trying to make Odin out to be heroic, he told her Odin wasn’t the boy in the book.  She seemed perturbed that he didn’t get her reasoning for choosing that book.”

“Any what would that have been?”  Jane asked.

“That she wanted to smuggle him out of the facility.”  Fury stated

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“We also question the themes in Watership Down.”

“Isn’t that book about rabbits?”

“Not the point.”

“The Book Thief?”

“Subverting authority, hiding people.”

“It’s Nazi Germany!”

“Not the point”

“Great, so instead of finding my intern and friend, who is probably hurt and kidnapped.  You are treating her like she is in cahoots with Loki.”

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable.”

 

 

 

**The day before**

Darcy walked up to the huge glass wall that made up the front of Loki's cell.  

“So, The Princess Bride, whadja think?”  She said as she took the book out of the pass-through drawer that allowed items to be shuttled in and out of Loki’s cell.  She placed the latest set of data points based on the newest set of equations Jane had formulated into the drawer along with a copy of The Life of Pi.

Loki gave a small grin.  “It was an amusing tale.  At times I was picturing this occurring in different places among the nine realms.  The characters were enjoyable.”

“Well, the movie is just as good; makes you like the characters even more.  We need to get you a set up so that you can watch the film adaptations of some of the books you’ve read.  Some of them are worth it.  And we will start with the Princess Bride.”  She shut the drawer with the new materials in it.   “I haven’t read this one yet, but it is comes recommended.  You’ll have to let me know how it is.”

Loki stood up and made his way over to the drawer.  Suddenly the enchanted glass of the cell wall was shattered and Darcy was thrown into Loki by some unseen force.  Bright light engulfed the area outside the cell.

Loki staggered up and started toward the newly opened wall. 

“No, Loki.  Don’t go towards the light.”  Darcy yelled.  “Whoa, never thought I’d actually say that in a relevant situation.”  She mused at she got to her feet. 

The light intensified and spread into the cell and in an instant it was extinguished, leaving the cell empty. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Darcy was wearing a royal blue elf maiden’s short dress with black leggings and soft leather boots that came up to her knee.  She was led by Captain America through SHIELD headquarters to an interrogation room.  It seemed kind of big for an interrogation room, but Darcy figured that sometimes SHIELD might need a room full of people to badger some guys into confessing their evil deeds.  She was glad for the big room, because it meant that Jane was able to be in the room while Fury and the Avengers yelled at her.

“Lewis, you need to tell us everything.  Where is Loki?  What have you two been up to?  What are his plans?  You need to give us all the intel you have on him and maybe you might see the light of day again.”  Fury glared down at her.

“I may have not really known much about the science I was working around and seemed clueless; but I was a poli-sci major and I do know you can’t make me say anything against my husband.”

 “Husband!” Jane shrieked.  “Darcy!  You and Loki got married?  Why!!” 

“Jane, it has been a crazy year.”

“Darcy, SHIELD looked at the books that you gave Loki to read and for some unfathomable reason, they have it in their minds that the books you gave him show that you were planning on helping Loki escape.”

“Escape?”  Darcy balked.  “Dudes seriously, creepy scaly guys were inside of this light that engulfed the whole room.  They came busting in there like they were the police and totally stole Loki and me.  The creepezoids were bounty-hunters; but not cool looking bounty-hunters like Boba Fett.  Bleh.  Good thing they didn’t try to freeze us in carbonite.”

“Focus Lewis!”  Fury shouted.  “What do you mean bounty hunters?”

“Look guys, we have had it all wrong.  So wrong…all this time.”

 

 

**1 year earlier**

“Let go of me, weirdo!”  Darcy shouted as some sort of reptilian creature manhandled her through what looked to her like a spaceship. 

They were flanked by the weird aliens with strange looking guns.  There were four of them hustling Loki through the corridor.  One of them had a type of shocking stick that they kept using to send electric shocks through him to keep him from fighting back as much.  They made it to the end of the corridor and were shoved into a cell.  A shimmering wall of laser light covered the entrance, trapping them inside.

Loki had landed on the floor and continue to lay there for a moment trying to regain his strength and composure.

Darcy backed herself into the corner with his arms wrapped around herself.  After a moment of silent freaking out; she looked around the room.  Everything looked like some reimagining of spaceships from sci-fi movies and TV shows.  She noticed a cot along the wall and started to move around the room.  There was a divided partition in the other corner; when she looked behind it she saw what she assumed to be bathroom facilities.  She noticed Loki still lying on the floor.

“Loki, are you alright?  Do you want to lie on the cot over there?”  Darcy asked.

He didn’t answer right away, but he did eventually sit up and lean against the wall while sitting on the floor.

“What are those things?”  She asked after a few moments of silence.

“Bounty Hunters.”  He replied, starring off into nothing.

“Bounty Hunters!  From where?  For who?”

“I believe they are Zn’rx.  I imagine they are going to be taking me to the master of the Chitauri mercenaries.”  Loki answered, matter-of-factly.

“The master of Chitauri?  I thought you were the leader of the Chitauri.”  She replied.

Loki laughed sardonically.  “It would seem that I am destined to be a pawn.  First Odin’s.  Now…..Thanos’s.” 

“So what, this Thanos guy is pissed off you lost?  I thought you wanted to rule us, what was he going to get--- Shit you were going to give him the Tesseract weren’t you.”  Darcy looked shocked.  “So this asshole gets the Tesseract and you were going to get Earth.”

“For a time.  Midgard is the center point of Yggdrasil.  Thanos would soon crush Midgard and then have a prime spot to access the rest of the nine realms; destroying life in his wake.”  Loki explained.

“So you give him the Tesseract so that he can eventually kill all of us and take over the planet.  Sounds like a crappy deal for you.”  She said.  “Why’d you even agree to it?”

Loki’s face looked haunted, his eyes were distant and he was silent.  After a minute, he turned at looked Darcy in the eyes.  “I wanted to go home.”

Darcy shivered and pulled herself out of the abyss of pain that was in Loki’s eyes.  “He was hurting you.”  It was not a question.  “You lost on purpose.  You knew Odin would send Thor to take you back to Asgard.”  Still no questions, only statements of clarification.  “I can see it now.  You pissed off the Avengers, made a big production, led a shitty invasion.  Oh, god.  Why didn’t you say, anything?”

“Would it have mattered?”  Loki asked.

“Yes, it would have mattered!  You were acting under duress! There are provision about this!  Hell, SHIELD probably has a policy about this.  Do you know how many agents worked for the bad guys before becoming SHIELD thugs!” 

Loki just shrugged.

“So I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”  Darcy said.

“Essentially.”  He answered.

“What’s going to happen to me.”

“I imagine they will bring you Thanos as well.  He may kill you on sight.  He might imagine some tortures for you, for sport.  He could offer you up as a prize.  There are many possibilities; none of them pleasant.”

She shivered again.  “Guess he doesn’t have anything pleasant in mind for you either, huh?”

“Not likely.  If I remember correctly; I was told that I would long for something as sweet as pain.”

Darcy went over and sat next to Loki.  “We’re going to get out here, right?”

“That would be the idea, yes.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, given kudos, subscribed and bookmarked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to places from Guardians of the Galaxy

**Present Day**

After Darcy told everyone about the kidnapping and the revelation that Loki acted while under extreme duress; took a recess from her ‘interrogation’.  The Avengers and Fury went to a different conference room to discuss the information they found out so far.  Jane went to get Darcy some coffee and a snack. 

Thor lingered behind, eager to speak with Darcy personally.  He pulled up a chair and sat near her.  “You and my brother have wed.”  He stated.

“We did.”  She confirmed with a pleased smile.

“This means you are my sister.”  Thor said with a smile.

Darcy’s smile brightened even more.  “Alright, and you’re my big bro.”

“Tell me sister, how does my brother fair?”

“He’s doing alright Thor.  We’re much better than we were.  He’ll be here as soon as I get this all straightened out.  I wanted us to be here for your wedding.

“I searched for you…for you both.  Heimdall could not see either of you.  I sought out information from all the realms for any trace of you.  None could be had.  I never gave up hope that we would find you both; Jane as well.”

Thor looked grief stricken so Darcy got out and leaned over to give her new big brother a hug.  “Cheer up, big guy.  We’re safe and we’re coming home.”

Jane had come back with coffee and mini-muffins.  “Bless you.  I haven’t had Earth coffee in a year.  The stuff they have in space is not an acceptable substitute.”  Darcy said right before taking her first sip of the steamy beverage.

The Avengers and Fury filed in to the room.  This time people sat, instead of standing and glaring at her.

“Miss Lewis.”  Fury started.

“It’s not miss anymore.  Wait how does that work Thor?  Am I Mrs. Odinson?  Or am I Mrs. Odindottir? Or—“

“Darcy!”  Fury shouted. 

“Sorry.”  She mumbled.

“Tell us how you and Loki escaped from the bounty hunters.”

“Space Pirates.”  Darcy said factually.

“Space Pirates?”  Tony questioned with a smirk.

“Space Pirates.”  Said Darcy. 

 

 

 

**1 year earlier**

Once the adrenaline of being captured and locked on an alien ship had worn off; Loki and Darcy dozed off for a light sleep.  They woke up when a tray of food stuffs and water was shoved through the laser barrier.  Loki retrieved the tray and they relocated to the cot, setting the tray in between them.  Darcy bit into what she determined to be nutritional cardboard, based on the flavor.  But, she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so she devoured the square. 

“What is our plan to get out of here?”  Darcy asked after she finished her portion of water.  “Don’t you teleport?  Can’t you just poof us out of here?” 

“Yes, I can teleport.”  Loki said perturbed.  “I cannot just ‘poof’ us out of here.”  He said with a sneer.  “The light force that blocks the cell’s entrance is also dampening my seiðr capabilities.”  He let out a sigh and drank the rest of his water.  “We need to be alert and vigilant.  We need to be ready for any weakness to come to light and exploit it.  We must be prepared at all times.” 

Darcy nodded her head.  “We should sleep in shifts.”  She looked around their cell as if trying to spot a weakness in its structure.  “How much time do you think we have until they get to Thanos?”

“It’s hard to say.  Ships like this have a warp drive which allows them to essentially hurtle through space.  However, Thanos’s Sanctuary is on the other side of the galaxy; so I believe we may have a few weeks.  The further we get from Yggdrasil the more difficult it will be for me to world walk and we will need to find alternate modes of transportation.” Loki explained.

“What do you mean ‘world walk’?”  Darcy questioned.

“It is the method in which I traverse from realm to realm.  I require no external means of transport when I am within the nine realms.  It’s because of this that I earned the name the Skywalker.”  Loki explained.

Darcy blankly stared at Loki for a moment.  “Do you mean to tell me that I am locked in a cell, on a spaceship, for a dark overlord and will hopefully be saved by Loki Skywalker.”

“Essentially that summarizes our situation succinctly, yes.”  Loki answered without thought.

“Dude, it is tragic that we were not able to start movies before we were stolen because there are huge pop culture implications based on what I just said.  You cannot even imagine.  There are thousands of Star Wars fans that would be dying of envy right now.”

“I can hardly imagine that anyone would be envious of our situation.”  Loki looked annoyed.

“Dude, as soon as we get back to Earth we are watching the Star Wars triology….the original one.”

 

Days passed as they fell into a routine of eating, sleeping keeping watch and studying their surroundings.  Loki’s allspeak allowed him to understand what was being broadcast throughout the ship’s intercom system.  Apparently these creatures were not just bounty hunters, but were traders also.  The duo only speculated as to whether or not the goods being traded were legal or were black market items.  Once they had gotten outside the nine realms, they slowed their journey and had made several stops to exchange goods.

It was hard to keep track of time but they had figured they had been gone about a month, at this point.  They had small discussions about the books that Darcy had let Loki read.  They avoided personal topics.  Well, Darcy talked about herself, but didn’t ask Loki very much about himself since he seemed to not like to answer those types of questions.  He did like talking about magic, so Darcy always asked him a lot of questions about his seiðr.   Darcy liked the way Loki’s face lit up when he talked about learning new techniques and casting intricate spellwork.  He also talked a lot about his mother when talked about seiðr.  She had taught Loki most of his early seiðr work.  Darcy could tell how much he loved her and in turn how much Frigga loved Loki.  She hoped that she could meet her one day.

They believed they had just docked when there was commotion they could hear from another part of the ship.  There was loud shouting over the intercom system.  Loki said it sounded like another group had board the ship and were fight the Sn’rx for control of the ship and the goods on board.

“Pirates?  The ship is being taken over by space pirates?”  Darcy asked almost stunned.

“It appears so.”  Loki answered. 

Just then there was a jostling of the ship and then the electricity cut off.  The laser wall vanished.  Loki and Darcy sprang to their feet and bolted down the corridor.  Loki weaved through the ship avoiding areas where shouting or fighting could be heard; Darcy trailing behind him. 

“Keep up, I will not be slowing down.  I will not have my chance at freedom stolen by some simpering maiden.”  Loki chided as they ran down the corridor.

“I am not a simpering maiden!”  Darcy shouted as she ran.  “I’ll have you know, I tased Thor within 5 minutes of meeting him.”

“Tased?  You mean that little lightening weapon you carry with you?”

“Yes.”

“It felled my brother?”

“He dropped like a rock.”  Darcy said with a confident smirk.

“Miss Lewis, please accept my apologies.”

“No worries.  I’ll have to tell you about us hitting him with our truck, twice….but you know…later, when we’re not running for our lives.” 

They came to an area with equipment.  Loki shifted through the materials and found what he was looking for.  He handed one of the items to Darcy.  They affixed the breathing apparatuses to their faces.  Loki was able to calibrate them according to their needs.  They took off running towards the open hatch by the equipment stores and out into the open air.  Loki looked around and recognized their location.  They were on Nowhere.  He removed his breathing apparatuses; Darcy did the same when she saw him do it.  He grabbed her hand and they took off running again.

They ran through some crazy bar, full of people shouting, playing games and guzzling drinks.  They pushed past people; Darcy looking all around as they ran.  “Whoa…that raccoon was talking.  Loki, there was a talking raccoon.”  Darcy pushed his arm with her other hand.

“Indeed.  We shall discuss all manner of species you have seen when we are sure that we are not being pursued.”   

They got into a more crowed area and Loki slowed his progress.  They slithered through the crowd like conjoined snakes.  They eventually left the bar through a side entrance and walked briskly through an alley.  Darcy was then able to see what caused Loki to slither through the crowd; he had been picking pockets.  He had a wad of cash which he stowed away and then took her hand, leading her throughout the rundown outpost.  After a great many twists and turns they arrived at what looked like a motel.

Loki spoke to the attendant and paid for a room.  They walked down the hall to their assigned door; Loki opened it and they walked in.  He made his way around the room securing the windows and checking the facilities of the room. 

Darcy looked around as well. 

 

“Uh Loki, there’s only one bed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like closure within my chapters. But, for whatever reason I'm really enjoying where I am leaving these chapters off at. Sorry!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, gave kudos, subscribed and bookmarked.
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
